The Formula Trilogy
by m1tt
Summary: W.H.O.O.P had some things that had side effects
1. Read first

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. A first rate education

Warning, this story involve Futanari (girlies with boy parts) if that doesn't trip your trigger, than walk away. And don't waste your breath de-crying me for writing about something you feel is "Sick". I'm not forcing you to read this story and trust me, there's sicker stuff online (I could show you the pictures...)

Another day in Beverly Hills. The sun is shining, the Birds are singing, and one teenage girl has just propositioned her best friend for an education in the carnal arts…

…..Wait, what?

Clover and Alex are walking home from school, dressed in the usual fashionable ensemble, Clover in a pink t-shirt and a white mini-skirt and Alex in an orange long-sleeve shirt and jeans. Clover head is tilted to the side and she's digging her finger into her ear as she says "I'm sorry Alex, I must have had something crazy in my ears. You want me to what?"

Alex, who is staring at her instep and blushing tomato red, mumbles "I want you to…help me with sex…"

Clover turns towards Alex and looks at her with a slightly curious expression as she says "Alex, if your coming out to me, I'm really flattered, but I pretty much a sausage lover. And anyway, why are you coming to me about this? Can't you just look up something online? Or just go to one an adult bookstore? They're not that hard to get into."

Alex, still blushing but not quite as badly as before, says "My mom checks my internet access Clover, and I've heard about some of the really gross stuff people have found online. And I can't go to one of those books stores because someone from school might see me, and the way the rumor mill works, everyone will know about it by the next day!"

At this point Alex turned to Clover and did gave her one of those "lip-trembling, Teary-eyed" faces "You and Sammy are the only ones I would trust with something like this! And you've got more experience with sex than any other girl in school, you're the only one who could really help me!"

Clover was leaning away from Alex with a smile and a tinge of annoyance on her face as she said "More experience then any girl? That's not quite a compliment Alex…" Clover looked at Alex's worried expression and sighed before she started walking again. As Alex walked along side her, Clover closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger "I can't really give you any hints or secret tips Alex. I mean, all you really can do is figure out what makes you cum harder when you masturbate, and try to make the same sensations happen when you have sex."

Alex is practically glowing red at this point and is looking straight down at her toes as she walks. Hesitatingly, she mumbles softly "but I've never….had an orgasm though…" Blushing, if that was possible even harder, Alex continues walking and waiting for Clover's reply when she realizes that Clover isn't walking beside her anymore. Alex stops and turns around to see Clover frozen stock-still in mid-step, her hands still on the bridge of her nose, but Clover's eyes are wide and starring in shock. Slowly, Clover lowered her hand and began walking towards Alex until they were face to face.

Clover reached out a hand and laid it on Alex's shoulder as she continued to look at Alex with a stupefied expression "You….don't…..masturbate….?" Alex blushed and lowered her gaze before saying "Well, yeah I have…but I've never…you know…"

Alex felt Clover grab both of her shoulders and looked up into Clover's now horrified face as she said "How could you NOT!? It's The Only reason TO Masturbate!"

Alex shocked out of her embarrassment by Clover's outburst, blurts out "I've tried! But every time I get a chance, it scares me!"

Saying that Clover's face is shocked at this point would be like saying the Pacific Ocean is 'slightly damp'. Alex, having realized what she just admitted, goes back to studying her instep and imitating a tomato. Eventually, Clover whispers "it…scares you?" Alex nods, and says "It's so…intense…but then I start wondering if I'm doing it right, or if it'll hurt, because I heard girls say it hurts sometimes and..." The rest of what Alex was saying was muffled by Clover breasts as Clover had pulled Alex's head to her chest and was holding Alex there with her arms around Alex's head. As Alex began to struggle against the proximity to Clover's womanly bits, and the lack of air, Clover was proclaiming "Oh you Poor Deprived Girl! To go so long without knowing how good an orgasm can be! As god as my witness Alex, I will help You CUM!"

It happened in a few moments….just before Alex had pulled free, and just after Clover made the announcement, Clover got an idea.

Clover got an awful idea.

Clover got a wonderful, awful idea.

In fact, Clover was smiling so wide from the idea that had leapt into her brain that the top of her head was about to fall off. As it was, she was lucky Alex couldn't see her face at the moment, otherwise Alex would have run off screaming, like any other sane person would have done upon seeing the evil in Clover's eyes.

Alex extricated herself from Clover's chest and looked into Clover face which could have competed with Nurse Joy for 'cheery helpfulness'. "You mean it? You'll help me?" said Alex as hope started to show in her eyes. Clover, still smiling kindly, replied "Of course Alex! You're my best friend! I'd love to help you with sex!"

At this point Clover stood next to Alex and threw one arm over Alex's shoulders so she could whisper in Alex's ear. "now Alex, do you remember a few years back, when you, me and Sam were just getting interested in boys and we had that slumber party?" Alex blushed and said "oh yeah…the one where we practiced kissing on each other?" Clover smiled and said "That's the one! Now, do you also remember that one WOOHP mission where we had to be disguised as boys using holograms?"

Alex looks at Clover and nods with one eyebrow raised in confusion. "well, I found out that rather than holograms, WOOHP wanted us to take a formula that would turn us into boys, but the formula didn't work right" Clover whispered conspiratorially in Alex's ear

Alex, surprised and confused, asks "what was wrong with the formula?"

Clover spins Alex so they're face to face again and holds Alex at arms length with her hands on Alex's shoulders "The formula would only turn one "part" of a girl into a boy, and I'm gonna use that part to help you with your sex problem!"

Alex looks into Clover's smiling face uncomprehendingly. Then, slowly, the light of realization starts dawning, and Alex looks at Clover, matching Clover's expression of abject shock from earlier. Alex tries to voice some protest, but the realization of Clover's idea had shocked Alex out of coherent speech so that all she could do was mumble "habba…bu…wha…?"

Clover holds Alex with on arm around Alex's shoulders again as Alex continues her shocked babbling, and Clover continues speaking with an oily, used-car salesman smile on her face "I'm your friend, so you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, and this will be just like the kissing practice, Only Better! And you remember how much fun that was." Alex's babbling had gotten quieter, and Clover went for the full-court press "It's just gonna be a lesson okay? So you can learn as much as you can from the…'most experienced' person you know in a safe environment."

Alex had stopped babbling, but her face still had that "My mind…she is Blown!" expression. Slowly, Alex started to walk away from Clover down the side walk. Clover called out "Tomorrow will be Saturday, so we'll both have the whole afternoon, be ready okay?" Alex's only sign of recognition was to raise her right hand in affirmation as she continued walking.

Clover watched Alex walk out of sight with a small pleased smile and thought (oh dear sweet Alex, it must have been hard for you to come out and tell me so embarrassing. I'll do my best to repay your trust in me…)

With Alex completely out of sight, Clover couldn't contain herself any longer and the insane, toothy grin that had been threatening to break her helpful façade finally had free reign on Clover's face as she finished her thought out loud "…By Giving you the Most Mind-Altering Fuck of a Lifetime!"

Of all the maniacal, evil laughs in the world, there are 10 that are the most bone chilling, and those were done by people who had practiced for years. Kodachi Kuno, Naga the Serpent, various Supervillains.

Clover's laugh on that deserted suburban street outstripped all those other evil laughs by far.

It's Saturday afternoon in Beverly Hills. Sunlight is gently streaming through the window of Alex's bedroom, illuminating it with a soft yellow glow. Alex is sitting on the end of her bed, with her legs hanging off the side. Wearing a tied shut bathrobe, Alex alternates between looking at her knees with a worried frown and glancing at her bathroom door while biting her lip nervously. Eventually, Clover comes out of Alex's bathroom, also wearing a tied shut bathrobe. Clover is smiling and fingering the edges of the robe as though she can't wait to pull them off, until she sees Alex determinedly staring at her knees. Clover hesitates, and instead she smiles calmly, softly as she walks over and sits next to Alex on the bed.

Alex and Clover sit there in silence for a few moments before Clover slowly reaches her arm around Alex's shoulders. At the contact, Alex trembles slightly, and Clover wait for Alex's shudders to die down a little before saying "You don't want to do this do you?"

Alex tilts her head towards Clover and without looking at Clover's face says "I kinda do, but I'm just so scared…" Clover softly shushs Alex and whispers "It's okay Alex. I was really scared my first time too, and I'm nervous about this right now. But I thought about how much you needed this experience, and I'd rather it was from me rather than some guy who'd just sweet talk you and then break your heart."

Alex looks away from Clover and bites her bottom lip again. Seeing this, Clover says softly "Alex, if it'll help, how about you take a few deep breaths and close your eyes." Alex nodded and closed her eyes. As Alex starts taking slow deep breaths, she feels Clover take her arm away from her shoulders and start shifting on the bed. Alex thinks nothing of this, and soon feels much calmer. Opening her eyes, Alex turns to Clover and starts to say "Okay, I think I…" when she sees that Clover has disrobed. Clover is leaning back with her hands behind her and has her legs spread, which gives Alex a very good look at Clover's new 'appendage' between her legs.

Clover smiles mischievously as she lets Alex get a good long look at her cock. Standing up, Clover stands in front of Alex so that her dick is dangling in front of Alex's face. "hell of a lot different from the biology Text books, huh?" Alex nods in agreement as she continues to stare at Clover's cock. Alex is shaken from her reverie when she hears Clover say "Strip" and looks up from Clover's cock to her face. Clover smiles at Alex before saying "this is supposed to be a lesson, remember? So take off the robe"

Alex nods and unties the sash around her waist, before letting her arms slip from the sleeves of the robe. Sitting naked in front of Clover, Alex wonders briefly what comes next.

Clover says "watch me" and starts slowly stroking her cock. Alex watches, fascinated as Clover's cock begins to swell and stiffen as her hand kneads and pulls on the soft flesh. Eventually, Clover's cock was as hard as a rock, and bobbed in time with Clover's pulse in front of Alex's face. Clover said "Just take you hand and do what I did. Just feel it all over." Alex raises a slightly shaking hand and grasps Clover's cock. As Alex begins softly stroking Clover's cock, she grows more confident and starts wanking Clover in earnest, and runs her other hand all over Clover's nethers; pinching and prodding the rubbery head and fondling Clover's balls.

Clover, for her part, was awash in the familiar but altogether new sensations emanating from her crotch. Clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides, she had to fight the temptation grab Alex's head and shove her cock down her naïve friend's throat.

Alex watched Clover very carefully. If she didn't know better she'd almost think her friend was in tremendous pain, but she knew, intellectually at least, that Clover was loving this. When Alex saw a small droplet of white fluid exude from the head of Clover's cock, she thought Clover was cumming and stopped stroking. Pleasurable sensations abating, Clover's head cleared and she looked down to where Alex was still holding her cock, which Alex was staring at like it had just winked at her.

"Why'd you stop Alex?" Alex looked at Clover with confusion and said "your kind of…dripping…doesn't that mean you...had an orgasm?"

Clover blinked once, and then laughed and said "oh thats pre-cum Alex. It's basically a small drop of cum that acts as lube for guys." Seeing Alex eye still eyeing her cock with uncertainty, Clover thought for a moment and then smiled mischievously "But you should know that pre-cum means a guys is pretty close to having an orgasm, and for guys, if they get to this point and then don't cum, then it can really hurt."

Alex looks at Clover at this point, concerned, and asked "does that mean your in pain?" Clover reassured her by saying "Far from it, but if I don't cum now or soon it will hurt eventually." Pausing for just a moment to let that sink into to Alex's mind, Clover continued "So either I can go in the bathroom and rub one out, or we can go the next lesson and let the problem solve itself." Alex asked "Next lesson?" as she shot glances at Clover's cock. Clover merely smiled sultrily and thrust her hips forward slightly, so that her cock moved closer to Alex's face as she said "kissing practice"

Alex looked at Clovers cock and started slowly stroking the shaft as she licked her lips, wetting them. Seeing that, Clover felt an almost painful throb shoot through her at the her friend's innocent and unknowingly blatant sexual come on.

Alex saw the droplet of pre-cum get slightly bigger, and she could dimly hear Clover saying "get it good and wet before you put it in your mouth, so it'll be easier." Enflamed by some deep-seated desire, Alex leaned forward and gently scooped up the tiny amount of fluid onto her tongue. She heard Clover hiss between her teeth when her tongue brushed against the head of Clover's cock. Remembering what Clover said about Pre-come acting as lube, Alex swirled the salty, musky fluid around her mouth until her tongue was coated in it, and began to bath the head of Clover's cock with the combination of her saliva and Clover's fluids, until the head of Clover's cock was deep purple and throbbing with a shining layer of spit-cum covering it.

Alex hadn't taken but a moment to look at her handiwork when she heard Clover whisper "oh…god" and looked up to see Clover flushed and panting, looking down at her. Clover just whispered "I'm so clossse" as she trembled.

"You are! What do I do?" said Alex in a panicky voice, even as she continued to unconsciously stroke Clover's shaft.

Clover shouted "Just suck on the Head Alex!" as she felt the cum rising.

Alex, panicked and confused, did exactly as Clover commanded and sucked the head of Clover's cock into her mouth until she could feel the upper ridge of Clover's cock against her upper lip and started sucking hard.

The sudden heat of Alex's mouth, her tongue tickling just under the head, and the powerful suction pushed Clover over the edge, and Clover's knees buckled as she came with a groan into Alex's mouth. Feeling herself start to spurt, the intensity caused Clover to reach out and grab Alex's shoulders to steady herself, which made her thrust her cock just a little further into Alex's mouth as she came. Alex felt Clover's cock twitch, which raised it off her tongue, and she felt something sticky strike the roof of her mouth. As Alex started to register the heavy scent, she felt Clover hands on her shoulders and her cock sink a little further past her lips. Alex gagged slightly and inadvertently caused Clover's next string of jizz to shoot down her throat before she grabbed Clover's hips and pushed so that Clover's cock slid a little out of her mouth. Focusing on breathing through her nose, Alex held still and just licked the underside of Clover's cock head as Clover finished emptying her load into her mouth.

After 5 or 6 strong spurts, Clover's orgasm slowed to a dribble, and Clover sighed and stood up straight again. Looking down, she saw and felt that Alex still had the head of her cock in her mouth. Alex's eyes were shut as she concentrated on the feeling and taste of Clover's cock and cum. Clover softly said "hey" causing Alex to look up at her face with those somehow still innocent eyes. Pulling her mouth off of Clover's cock, started to say something, and then adjusted herself before saying, with her mouth full, "I shwallowed shome" Looking worried Alex mumbled "What do I do with the resht?"

Clover smiled and said "If you don't like the taste you can spit it out. That happens with guys sometimes where the flavor is just nasty, but if you don't mind, you can just swallow the rest. Guys love it when a girl does that."

Alex nodded and after experimentally running her tongue inside her mouth, she closed her eyes, leaned her head back and swallowed audibly. She looked back and Clover and said normally "The flavor wasn't bad, but the texture was kind of weird. Really thick and gooey, like yogurt." Clover laughed and said "guys cum usually feels like that. But you can also use that to tell how long it's been since he's had an orgasm." Clover lifted her semi-flaccid cock with one hand so that Alex could see the few glistening drops of cum still left on the tip "now you can either suck this last little bit out to get me hard again, or we can use it as lube for the next lesson."

Alex thought nervously for a moment and said "how should I…uh…we do it?" Clover said gently "Doggy style feels a LOT better for your first time then missionary." Clover began slowly rubbing the left over cum across her cock and started stroking her shaft as she said "Turn around and get on your hands and knees."

Still nervous, Alex turns around and climbed onto her bed just until her feet and ankles are hanging off the edge of her bed. Alex looked over her shoulder to where Clover was standing, stroking her cock. Alex flushed with embarrassment and…something else as she realized that she was exposing herself to one of her best friends. Sure they had seen each other naked a few times in the girls locker rooms, but this was way different. When she saw Clover walk closer, being led by her 'divining rod', Alex tensed up in both fear and anticipation.

Her cock once again hard, Clover stood behind Alex and admired the view for a moment. While Clover had told the truth when she said she loved cock, she'd be lying if she'd said she wasn't a little curious about other women. As it was, she could certainly appreciate another female form and Alex had a very nice pussy to match her taut athletic ass. However, as Clover lined her cock up with Alex's pussy, her head had barely touched the folds of Alex's labia when Alex twitched. Looking up, Clover saw that Alex wasn't looking at her, but rather down at the bed, with her eye's clenched shut and her teeth gritted in anticipation of great pain. Clover eyes became soft with understanding, and she repositioned her cock with one hand while she gently pulled on Alex's hips with the other. Clover pulled Alex until Alex had pressed Clover's cock upright and tight against her stomach with her balls pressed against Alex's pussy. Alex moaned slightly at the warm sensations coming from her sex when she felt Clover's breasts press against her back, and her arms around Alex's stomach.

Clover leaned forward so her face was next to Alex's and softly whispered in her ear "Alex, don't worry so much. I PROMISE this won't hurt. Remember when we went through martial arts training for WOOHP, and you mis-timed that snap-kick?"

Alex looked out of the corner of her eyes towards Clover and nodded "yeah, and it hurt a Lot!"

Clover gently thrust her hips, rubbing the shaft of her cock against Alex's pussy, which elicited a small moan from Alex as she shut her eyes again and bit her bottom lip. "It hurt because it broke your cherry baby. That's what makes a girl first time hurt. Since yours is already gone I promise you this won't hurt a bit."

Feeling Clover grinding her cock against her pussy, Alex fears abated slightly as she felt a warmth spreading out from her sex. "you promise?" whispered Alex.

Clover smiled and said "Yes, I promise, now just breathe with me sweetie." Clover shifted her hips and pulled herself away from Alex, causing her cock to lightly brush against Alex's pussy. "Deep breath in" at Clover's words, Alex inhaled deeply.

Thrusting forward again, Clover pressed Alex's ass tight against her waist "and deep breath out"

Alex and Clover continued like that for a while, Alex taking deep calming breaths while Clover kept time with grinding her cock against Alex's lips and clit. When Alex finally said "Okay, I think I'm ready" it was with a trembling voice, and Clover could feel that her dick and balls were soaked with Alex's juices. Standing up straight again, Clover grabbed her cock and once again pointed her cock at Alex's entrance. As Clover thrust forward, she slowly inserted the head of her cock into Alex's warm channel, causing Alex to moan at the intrusion and then stopped.

With one hand on either of Alex's ass cheeks, Clover said "Can you feel that Alex? That's just the head. Just count to five and I'll do the rest when your ready."

Alex nodded and said "Okay…one…." As she started deep breathing again.

"….two…." lowering her head, Alex could see down her body at where Clover was standing behind her, with Clover's balls dangling just beyond the cleft of her pussy.

"…..three…." was it her imagination, or were Clover's fingers gripping tighter onto her ass?

"…fo-" and Alex was cut off as Clover rammed her cock home into Alex's pussy in one thrust.

Both girls let out nearly identical moans as they processed the new sensations coming from their respective sexes. Alex could feel Clover's cock twitching and pulsing inside her pussy, and Clover's balls were pressed against something really sensitive that was making Alex groan with the intensity. Clover was tingling as she felt Alex's velvety warmth flex and squeeze her. She was glad for her little deception, because Alex was so tight that it would have taken forever to work her dick into Alex's pussy, even as wet as she was. Alex took a few more deep breaths, letting her heart beat slow down, even with the strange new feeling running through her, before looking over her shoulder at Clover and smiling weakly "Thanks Clover…hah…I guess I was just worried for nothing about whether sex would hurt"

Clover smiled wickedly at Alex before saying "what are you talking about Alex? This isn't sex." Alex's confused face gave way to moaning as she felt Clover stir inside her. Clover pulled Alex tight against her waist and started wiggling, shifting, but not thrusting her hips. Without actually fucking Alex, Clover moved her hips so that her cock swirled and moved inside Alex's pussy, like she was mixing something in a bowl with a spoon. "you know what a cock in your pussy feels like, how it's so hard and hot, how it can stretch you sooo good, but you don't Really know what sex feels like yet"

Clover pulled her cock out of Alex's pussy until just the head was still inside, which caused Alex to hiss between her teeth "This…"

And thrust herself back inside Alex again, making her moan in pleasure "…Is what sex feels like."

Using her hands on Alex's ass as leverage, Clover fucked Alex in long slow strokes, making the dark-haired girl whine and moan as Clover thrust in and out of her sex. Alex's mind was reeling with the sensations. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe. Something was slowly winding tighter and tighter inside her that she felt like it could snap at any moment. Clover, showing remarkable restraint already, couldn't stop herself from speeding up just a little, which made Alex start panting "ah…ah…ah" with each thrust, getting louder by the second. When Alex was at the point of almost shouting, Clover thrust herself all the way in Alex and held completely still.

Alex's cries died down as the tightening sensation started to fade. Realizing that Clover stopped thrusting (and that whatever that feeling was, she didn't want it to go) Alex looked over her shoulder and said "Why'd you stop?!" quite a bit louder than she meant to.

Clover smiled at Alex and said "Lessons' over Alex. You know what sex feels like, and aside from that, there's only one thing left to teach you." Slowly withdrawing her cock from Alex's dripping pussy, Clover stepped back and walked around to the side of the bed where she stood with her arms crossed, looking smug as she said "and that's more of your final test then a lesson."

Alex lowered herself to a sitting position, leaning forward on the palms of her hands and looked at Clover with raw fury burning in her eyes. She wasn't mad, okay scratch that, she was definitely mad at Clover, but that oh so Good feeling was going away and Alex wanted it back right Now! Her voice choked with emotion, Alex asked through gritted teeth "what test?"

Clover smiled at Alex's trembling and said "even though it's really dumb and really risky, I just LOVE it when a guy cums in my pussy. It's so hot and wet, and even after the sex is over I can feel it sticking and squishing deep inside me. Really, there's no greater feeling in the world then a guy cumming inside you." Clover turned around and sat on the edge of the bed before swinging her legs up and laying next to Alex with her arms crossed behind her head, and smiling at her friend and continuing "now my cum may look, feel, and even taste like the real thing, but it isn't real sperm, so it can't get you pregnant. So really, It's got all the good and none of the bad"

Laying next to Alex, who was staring at her in an almost predatory way, Clover smiled sexily and said "your final lesson is how it feels when someone cums inside you, but the test is that you have to earn it."

Alex wasted no time crawling on top of Clover, and straddling her waist in reverse cowgirl. Taking just a scant moment to reach between her legs and line up Clover's cock with her pussy, Alex sat down and impaled herself on Clover, letting out a grunt as her pussy stretched to accommodate the intrusion. Clover watched Alex shiver as she got used to having a full pussy again and started to say "So, how do you li-" when Alex looked over her shoulder and silenced Clover with a pissed off glare and shouted "SHUT UP!"

Alex leaned forward and gripped Clover's thighs hard. Bracing herself, Alex raised her hips off of Clover's cock and quickly thrust back down again with a *Slap* as her ass smacked against Clover's waist. Clover just moaned and held onto Alex's ass as Alex started fucking Clover like a woman possessed. Pissed off with the teasing, and obeying a call as old as time, Alex thrust herself onto Clover's cock, pistoning it in and out of her, which made her ass smack against Clover with every thrust. More unnerving however was Alex's newfound sewer mouth; "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CUM! CUM IN ME!" Taking a moment to steady herself, Alex started to power thrust onto Clover, unknowingly timing her words with her thrusts "Fill me-" *Slap*

"With Your-" *Slap*

"Hot-" *Slap*

"Fucking-" *Slap*

"CUM!" *Slap*

Unable to contain herself, Clover gripped Alex's ass, and adjusted her legs so her knees were bent and her feet were flat against the bed. Alex started to shout a protest, but changed her mind when Clover used the new leverage to start thrusting herself into Alex's pussy so fast that her balls were banging against Alex's clit. Unable to steady herself on like before, Alex leaned backwards and braced her hands on the bed on either side of Clover's body as she moaned "Ohh…Fuck me with that Cock!"

The Tightening sensation in her pussy was returning with greater force, and Alex's swearing was almost intelligible between her moans. Clover had slowed down her thrusts, but Alex had started thrusting herself onto Clover's clock again to make up for it. Their bodies slapped together, and their moans became louder and louder. Alex's nerves were on fire, she could feel every tremble and pulse of Clover's cock inside her, and she was almost…there, she didn't know what it was but she wanted it more than Anything she'd ever wanted before. When she heard Clover whisper "oh god, Alex…" She looked over her shoulder at Clover's face, which was smiling and grimacing with one eye clenched tightly shut "I'm gonna cum baby!" Alex trembled as she screamed, "Oh yes! Yes! Fuck Me! Cum in Me! YES!" and her pussy clenched tighter around Clover's cock.

Clover's balls were pressed tight against the base of her cock. She could feel her cum rising and was pulling every trick in the book to hold herself back, but as the feeling sped through her, she just said "Oh Fuck!" and slammed Alex down onto her, all the way to the root and held her tightly as she started to shoot. As Clovers first spurts of jizm bathed the walls of Alex's pussy, the 'wound-spring' sensation in Alex's pussy suddenly snapped, and Alex's could feel her muscles locking, sudden tears streaming down her face, and she screamed "Ooohhh GaaaAAAAWWWwwwd!" as every nerve ending in her body tingled and sparked in waves radiating out from her pussy.

and then, suddenly, Alex's vision went white, and then black.

Clover let out a moan and a sigh as she finished emptying her cock into Alex's pussy. Alex's clenching muscles felt almost like she was milking the cum from Clover's cock, which made Clover's orgasm even better. When the last few spurts had subsided, Clover realized that Alex was frozen above her. Every muscle was taught and straining as her scream faded and she trembled silently on top of Clover. Clover had barely whispered "Alex?" When Alex's arms gave out and she collapsed backwards on top of Clover. Clover, moving fast, barely got her face out of the way before the back of Alex's head smacked into it, which would have given her a bloody nose, and probably have given Alex a concussion.

Alex lay limp on top of Clover, her neck against Clover's shoulder and her head lying on the same pillow that Clover was using. Clover tilted Alex's face towards her, and saw that Alex's eyes were shut, relaxed and her mouth was parted slightly as she breathed deeply. Clover smiled and said "You're welcome Alex" before leaning in and kissing Alex deeply on the lips. Alex moaned unconsciously to Clover's soft lips and probing tongue, and when Clover parted, Alex's mouth was a tired, pleased smile.

Clover pecked a sleeping Alex on the lips one more time before whispering "A+"


	3. A friend in need

6:00 pm (present time)

While red-hair is considered a sign of lustiness and desire, the truth is that it's the symbol of passion and energy which is not the same thing. When someone with a lot of passion is in love, they go all out to please their partners. But, when that same person has suffered a relationship breakdown, it hits them harder than it would someone without as much 'la Passione'.

This is how we find ourselves in Sam's darkened bedroom while the shaking, sobbing red-head is occupying it. Sam is wearing a yellow sundress, and is curled into a ball on top of her bed. She clutches a large pillow to her chest as tears stream down her face. Sniffling a bit, Sam looks towards the far wall of her room, not really seeing it as she's lost in recent memories. With some remembered hurt still fresh in her mind, Sam's eyes clench, and she grimaces before burying her face in her soaked pillow. As muffled cry emanates from the pillow, a light knocking is heard from her bedroom door.

2:00 pm

"I'm really worried about Sammy."

The cafeteria at the Beverly Hills mall was crowded as always, with weary teens taking a break from their hanging out or shopping to recharge their batteries. A few shopping bags sat at the feet of a certain pretty, blond teenager who was making flirty eyes at a boy sitting at a nearby over the rim of her soda can.

"She's been dumped before. She'll get over him" Clover said while continuing to eye-fuck the now cockily smiling boy.

Sitting across the table from her sat a dark-haired girl of Hispanic descent, who was watching Clover with a worried and disappointed look, a barely touched glass of soda in front of her. "Just because she's gotten dumped before doesn't make it easier when it happens again Clover. You of all people should know that!" Clover made a pained *Glurk* sound as she swallowed a mouthful of soda and fixed Alex with a scandalized look. Alex stared right back with a disappointed frown. Sheepishly, Clover sighed and turned her attention away from the beefcake of the day and onto Alex. Resting her elbows on the table, Clover leaned forward and laced her fingers underneath her chin before asking "Well why is she so down about losing this guy?"

"Hasn't she told you why?"

The corner of Clover's left eye twitched slightly as she replied in a flat voice "We haven't had a chance to talk this week"

Alex, having missed Clover's tone and the twitch, said "well, all I know is that Sammy went..." Alex blushed slightly before continuing "further with this guy then she usually does".

Smiling at her friends discomfort, Clover blurted out "So she fucked him?" Alex shifted in her seat and looked over her shoulders quickly as Clover continued "So what? Sex isn't that big a deal."

"It is for Sam, Clover!" said Alex "Sam's only been with 3 guys besides this one, and I think whatever happened probably had to do with…that…"

Seeing the serious look on her friends face, Clover thought for a moment and realized what Alex was thinking. Shaking her head and chuckling softly Clover said "Alex honey, I know what you're thinking and there's NO WAY that He did something to 'hurt' Sam, at least not like That. She would have told us or reported it if he had forced her into something" Smiling slightly, Clover looked out of the corner of her eyes as she said in a low voice "and it's definitely not because he's a bad lay."

Hearing that last statement, Alex asked "What? How do you know that?"

Clover started, and looked up at Alex with shocked eyes for a few moments before chuckling and scratching the back of her head embarrassedly. "You know how the rumor mill works Alex; If a guy is a real stud, whoever's with him won't say a word, and If a guy is a minute man, or he's got a 2-incher, All the girls will know about it in a matter of hours. I haven't heard anything about this guy, and judging by Sam's smile before this last week, he definitely had some skills."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Turning to the side, Alex rested her chin in the palm of her hand and didn't see Clover's relieved breath as she looked away "So, if he didn't get rough with Sam, and he's not…bad…why did they break up?"

Clover shifted in her seat uncomfortably as Alex continued to look off into the distance, pondering that question. Leaning back in her chair, Clover looked across the mall and coughed nervously before saying "There is a third option…"

Turning back to face Clover, Alex asked "What's that?" with a confused look on her face.

Coughing again, Clover briefly swirled the soda in her can around a little. Lifting the can to her lips, Clover looked over the rim at Alex before saying "Maybe…he cheated on her…" and taking a small swig.

Comprehension dawned in Alex's eyes and she frowned as she realized that was the only option that made sense. Tears started to fill Alex's eyes as she thought about how badly her friend must be hurting right now. Clover, seeing immanent waterworks brewing, quickly set down her soda and said "Alex, it's okay, we can just-"

"NO! It's not Okay Clover!" yelled Alex, startling Clover and a few passers-by with the vehemence of her words. Calming down slightly, Alex waited until other peoples attention had passed before continuing in a much quieter voice "if this was something simple, I could help Sammy. But I don't know how to help with something like this!" Pausing for breath, Alex looked away "It all makes sense, but it's not like I can show Sam that the guy didn't deserve her trust, or find whatever…Tramp he slept with and give her a piece of my mind!" Clover's eye twitched at the word 'tramp' but otherwise she remained carefully attentive. "I just don't know how to fix this!" finished Alex desperately as she gave Clover an imploring look.

Clover looked at Alex's worried face, and sighed before leaning back in her chair. "Well there is one usually good solution for when a guy cheats on you" Alex sat forward and leaned against the table before asking desperately "What?!" Smiling, Clover looked at Alex smugly before saying "The fastest way to get over someone; is to get under someone else."

Alex sighed and leaned forward, pressing her fingertips to her forehead, "We can't solve this with sex Clover! Sam's not just gonna sleep with some guy and magically be happy again!"

Clover's smile disappeared as she sighed and said "I know that, and it doesn't help any that Sam won't sleep with someone unless she really cares…about…them…" looking at Alex, who's face was still a mask of worried concentration, Clover stared at her friend as though seeing her for the first time. Slowly, a wicked, triumphant smile spread across Clover's face as her eyes narrowed with devious possibilities. Leaning forward, Clover said "Alex" to get her friends attention.

Her internal musings interrupted, Alex looked at Clover who had a smile on her face that any lawyer would kill for. Raising her hand, Clover uncurled her fingers on it as she ticked off a list "All we have to do, Alex, is find someone who cares about Sam, who would never hurt or cheat on Sam, someone that Sam could trust with her life." Her index, middle, and ring fingers raised, Clover raised her pinky as she said with a smile "and someone who can satisfy her physically so she forgets all about that guy"

Alex looked at Clover uncomprehendingly "Where are we gonna find a guy like that?"

Clover smiled and said "Not a guy" and very slowly lowered her hand to point her index finger at Alex. Realization dawned and Alex sat up quickly before saying "WHAT?!" Clover ticked off her fingers again "You care about Alex, You would never, EVER hurt or cheat on Sam, and Sam trusts you with her life! You're perfect for the job…except for…" Clover curled her first three fingers back into her fist and stuck out her pinky meaningfully "…but if you give me an hour or two, I can get some of that WOOHP formula that I used to help you with your problem 2 weeks ago, and you'll be all set!"

Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times without saying anything. She looked down at the table, back up at Clover's confident face, and then lowered her eyes and she thought to herself, considering her options. Finally, Alex pursed her lips and looked up at Clover "does it hurt?"

Smiling, Clover said slowly "Far. Far. From it."

Sitting up straighter, Alex pursed her lips and got a determined glint in her eye as she said "I'll do it!"

6:00 p.m. (again)

Sam sat up and wiped her eyes before clearing her throat and saying "come in". Her door opened and Alex walked in slowly, cautiously, before shutting the door behind her. Sam looked at her friend, who was wearing a green t-shirt and a…really baggy pair of khakis? Sam shook her head and mentally decided to ignore her friend's strange taste in fashion. Slapping a faux-pleasant smile on her face, Sam looked at Alex and said "What'd you need Alex?"

Alex nervously walked forward, taking half-steps and stopping occasionally before steeling herself and walking closer. When she was 2 feet away from the edge of Sam's bed Alex stopped and looked at Sam, who by this point was very confused. "Sammy…I'm really sorry…" said Alex "I wish…you had never met that guy…knowing how sad he made you…" Sam cringed slightly, and her eyes watered a bit, but she wiped her eyes and then said "Thank you Alex. That means a lot to me-"

"But!" Alex blurted out, which stopped Sam and surprised her. Alex looked down and was visibly straining herself to keep talking as Sam, wondering what her friend was trying to say, waited patiently. Finally, Alex looked up again, and Sam saw that Alex was on the verge of tears as she choked out "but, I want to help you! I want the happy Sam back! And…I couldn't think of anything to make you feel better…except…" Looking down again, Alex was shaking visibly with nervousness and tears as she slowly unsnapped the button on her pants.

If Sam was confused before, she was Completely flabbergasted now! Touched at her friends concern for her, Sam briefly wondered what kind of solution Alex had come up with as Alex slowly unzipped her fly with shaking fingers. Her front undone, Sam barely had time to register something…not altogether right, before Alex let her undone pants fall down her legs and puddle at her feet. Sam's brain took a moment to register what it was seeing, and then took a hiatus as Sam stared in shock at the definitely MALE genitals dangling between Alex's legs.

Alex's eyes were shut tight, with tears pouring down her face and her arms wrapped around her chest as she trembled and shook in front of Sam. Her face pointed downwards, Alex choked out "…I…don't want you to cry anymore…and I've never done this before…but I just want you to be smile again!" before she pressed her palm to face and started crying into her hands.

Sam felt the tears returning again, but not because of her pain, she was overwhelmed by how much Alex cared for her. Rising off the bed, Sam walked forward and hugged her sobbing friend to her chest. Happy tears streaming down her face, Sam brushed Alex's hair and "thank you Alex. You've made me very happy already." Sniffling slightly, Alex raised her head from Sam's chest and looked up before saying "Really?" Smiling, Sam gently touched Alex's chin and tilted her head so they could look into each others eyes and said "Really." The two girls stood like that for awhile, wrapped in each others arms, looking deep into the others eyes. It might have been a few moments, it felt like a few hours. When Sam's lips parted slightly and she leaned in to kiss Alex, Alex returned Sam's affection with equal, if not greater fervor.

The two girls kiss started off slow and sensual, but soon became more impassioned. Drawing Alex in, Sam steered Alex even as she continued probing the smaller girls mouth with her tongue. Alex stepped out of her pants and followed Sam, un-eager to stop making out. Alex smiled as she briefly wrestled her tongue with Sam's. It was almost like they were slow dancing as Sam led them both. It caught Alex off guard when she felt the back of her knees hit the edge of Sam's bed. Letting out a muffled "Mmmph?!" Alex broke their kiss as she tumbled backwards onto the bed.

Alex sat up just as Sam straddled her waist and pulled Alex's shirt up and off over her head. Sam tossed Alex's shirt onto the side and gave the now naked and staring Alex a kind smile before reaching down to grip the edge of her dress. Sam intentionally pulled her dress off slowly, showing off for a watching Alex as she slowly exposed her white panties, her taut athletic stomach, and her perky, full breasts before the dress joined Alex's shirt on the ground. Sam leaned forward and pressed her chest against Alex's, and the two girls moaned as their hard nipples rubbed together. Smiling, Sam leaned closer to Alex, who shut her eyes in anticipation of another kiss. Just before their lips met, Sam whispered "thank you so much Alex" and stuck her tongue into Alex's mouth.

The two girls continued to make out, moaning and rubbing against each as they tongue wrestled. Eventually, Sam felt something press against her panties, and Alex moaned out "Oh Sam…" Sam realized that Alex's cock must be erect and smiled as she pressed herself down against Alex's stomach and slid backwards. Alex's penis pushed against the thin fabric cover Sam's pussy at first, but Sam managed to leverage Alex's cock into pointing straight upwards, nestled between Sam's legs. She smiled at Alex and said "Does that feel good Alex?" before raising her hips up and down, making Alex's cockhead rub against the soft fabric. Alex moaned softly as she felt her dick rub against the cloth. She could feel the heat coming from between Sam's legs and said "Yes Sam, it feels really good!"

Slowly thrusting her hips up and down, rubbing her panty-covered crotch against Alex's prick, Sam asked "do you want it to feel even better Alex?" Awash in the intense sensations, Alex said "oh yes Sammy, I do" to which Sam merely replied "Good" and stood up.

Alex looked perplexedly at Sam, who was now standing up on her bed, looking down at Alex. Sam said "scootch up a little bit" and Alex complied, sliding herself backwards so her legs weren't hanging off the edge of the bed. As she did that, Sam slid her thumbs into the waist band of her panties, and slid them down her legs. When Alex' resettled, she saw a completely naked Sam tossing her panties off the side and walk forward. Straddling Alex's waist again, Sam kneeled down above Alex's erect cock. Alex swallowed nervously as Sam reached between her legs and used 2 fingers to spread her pussy lips. Alex could see the pink flesh was shining slightly as Sam smiled at her and slowly sat down. Gradually, Sam lowered her pussy onto Alex's cock, pressing the shaft against Alex's stomach. Both girls moaned at the pleasurable feelings, and Alex moaned even louder as Sam started rubbing her pussy along Alex's cock.

Sam moaned as she said "Oh god, your cock feels so good Alex. It's so hard and hot. Does my pussy feel wet baby?" Alex groaned and said "Yes Sammy, it feels great." Alex reached down and held the Sam's hips, sliding her forward until Sam's clit brushed against the head of Alex's cock. Sam grunted as she felt Alex's head probe against her entrance underneath her, and looked down at Alex's flushed, panting face with one eye shut in pleasure "Alex, are you gonna cum soon?" Alex fingers dug into Sam's hips as she clenched her eyes shut to blot out the sight of Sam's nude form "I…I think I can hold it…" Sam leaned forward so her and Alex's chests were pressed against each other again, making Alex moan and open her eyes just in time to see Sam leaning in to kiss her again. They two of them kissed passionately as Sam slid farther forward, off of Alex's cock completely, which pointed straight towards Sam's entrance. Alex felt Sam's lips form into a smile as they kissed, and then she let out a moan as she felt her cockhead press between the lips of Sam's pussy. Sam kept sliding further and further down, impaling herself more and more onto Alex's cock. The Sensations made Alex reel and she accidentally pressed a little too hard against Sam's lips when she was completely wrapped in Sam's warm folds, and felt her balls pressed against Sam's ass

Sam felt a twinge of pain and tasted something coppery, which almost seemed to enhance the heat coming from her stuffed pussy. Sam could feel that Alex's teeth were gritted, and she ran her tongue across Alex's teeth before whispering "I love you Alex" and started to squeeze her pussy muscles around Alex's cock.

Alex was ready to blow already from the teasing earlier, but when Sam said that, and her pussy started rhythmically squeezing her cock, Alex could feel her orgasm coming. She let out a cry as she felt the cum speed thru her cock, and couldn't stop herself from bucking her hips off the bed to bury her cock deeper into Sam's pussy. As Alex's cock shot out the first ribbons of cum, Sam sat up and shut her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she felt Alex's hot seed fill her pussy. When Alex stopped cumming, Sam smiled down at her panting friend, and let out a small grunt as she jerked her hips on Alex's softening cock.

Alex was drained, physically and sexually. She couldn't believe how tired she was after just one orgasm. It felt like she'd shot a buckets worth of cum into Sam's pussy, and when Sam started jerking her hips, fucking Alex with shallow strokes, Alex moaned as her softening cock slid around inside her friend. Alex's moan became a scream and her eyes bugged open as she suddenly felt Sam's pussy get unbelievably tight. It felt like her cock was in a velvet vice! But suddenly, the vice loosened and squeezed again, and then again, and Alex realized that whatever Sam was doing, it was making her hard again.

When Alex's cock had achieved it's old tumescence, Sam stopped squeezing and both girls let out a sigh of relief. Looking up at Sam, Alex said "What was that?" Sam smiled kindly and said "I learned a trick awhile back, and I wanted you to be ready again." Sam leaned down and sucked on Alex's bottom lip before saying "I still haven't cum yet…" Alex swallowed and got a determined look on her face before asking "Do you want to stay on top?" and Sam said "no baby, it's your turn."

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders as Alex sat up and rolled both of them over in one smooth movement. There was no danger of Alex's cock coming out of Sam's pussy at any point. Both girls moaned as the processed the new sensations. Sam unwrapped her arms but kept her left hand on Alex's shoulder while she caressed Alex's cheek with her right hand and said "love me Alex" while looking deep into her friends eyes. Alex nodded and drew her hips back, sliding her cock out of Sam's pussy, before thrusting forward again.

Alex quickly got a rhythm established, and fucked Sam with fast, deep strokes. Sam was moaning and squirming as her pussy was pounded by her friend. She could feel the heat spreading out in waves across her body, and Sam could tell that she was in for an earthshaking orgasm when she came. Alex had been made hard again, but the fact that she had cum not to long ago had given her great stamina. While fucking Sam felt good, Alex could tell that she wouldn't cum for a while, and just enjoyed the feelings of Sam pussy milking her cock, and the sounds of her friend panting, moaning and groaning underneath her. When Sam suddenly wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, Alex looked down and saw that Sam's eyes were clenched shut, almost in pain, and her mouth was open, but the only sound coming from her were soft 'Ah's being made on each thrust. Sam's squirming became thrashing and trembling as her soft cries became louder and louder. Alex watched in fascination as Sam's release started to come and then groaned as Sam's pussy spasmed wildly around Alex's cock. Sam's legs locked around Alex's waist, gripping her tightly, her back arching like a strung bow as she came with a scream of joy.

Sam muscles unknotted as she came down from her orgasmic high. Lying on the bed, gasping softly, Sam realized that Alex was still inside her and still hard. Looking up, Sam said "Thank you Alex. Thank you so much" before pulling Alex down into a deep kiss. They made out slow and sensually for a few minutes before Sam broke the kiss and said "Do you need to cum again?" before giving Alex's cock a firm squeeze.

Alex, flushed, said "I don't need too, but I'd like to…" before giving an experimental, slow thrust into Sam's pussy.

Sam groaned and said "Stop!" Causing Alex to freeze and look worriedly at her friend. Sam's face was a grimace as she said "I'm still really sensitive." Catching her breath, Sam said "I don't think I could handle another load in my pussy right now Alex" before leaning close and whispering sultrily in Alex's ear "do you want me to make you cum with my mouth?"

Alex swallowed nervously and said "I'd like that a lot Sammy"

Sam said "Lay down" and both girls groaned as Alex slowly withdrew from Sam's pussy. Both of them looked down in shock when Alex's cock made a faint *pop* as it came out, before looking in each others faces and chuckling lightly. Alex laid on her back with her upper body raised on her elbows so she could watch as Sam slowly rose up and crawled over. Laying between Alex's legs, Sam sat up with her elbows on either side of Alex's waist. She looked at Alex's throbbing cock, which was wet with their combined fluids and looked at Alex, who was watching Sam like a hawk. Sam didn't break eye contact once as she slowly stuck out her tongue and licked the underside of Alex's cock, from the base to the tip, is one long drag. Sam could taste a strange, musky flavor that she realized must be from her, but she also tasted something salty, and smiled as she figured it must be Alex's cum from before. Sam took her time licking Alex's cock everywhere, cleaning it of both their combined cum, before she smiled at Alex and shifted forward so her face was directly above Alex's cock.

Alex watched in fascination as Sam looked down and slowly ran her tongue around the head of Alex's cock. She groaned at the pleasurable sensations, and softly whispered "oh wow…" when Sam sucked the head of Alex's into her warm mouth. Alex was in for a shock however, because Sam suddenly looked into Alex's eyes and smiled with her mouth around Alex's meat before closing her eyes in concentration and she slowly inhaled more and more of her cock until Sam's chin was pressed against Alex's balls. Alex groaned that the tight sensations from Sam's deepthroating her cock and said "Oh god Sammy, that feels good!"

Sam sucked on Alex's prick and deepthroated it a few more times before raising herself off of Alex's cock and smiling as she said "That's nothing. Wait till you feel this!" before leaning closer and putting her breasts on either side of Alex's cock. Sam trapped Alex's cock in the valley formed by her cleavage, and used her hands to manipulate her soft breasts into rubbing Alex's cock while she sucked and licked the head of her prick.

Alex head was hanging off the edge of the bed as she processed the feelings emanating from her crotch. Sam's breasts were so soft and firm, and her tongue was slippery as she licked and teased that little slit in the head of Alex's cock. It didn't take long for that same build up feeling to come back, and Alex raised herself up again, partially to warn Sam but mostly to watch as she said "Ah…Sammy…I'm gonna cum…" Sam heard Alex's warning and pulled her mouth off of her cock. Sam started lifting her breasts up and down, fucking Alex with her ample tits, and flicked her tongue against the underside of Alex's cock, at the sensitive spot just where her urethra met the head. Alex couldn't stop herself from shutting one eye, but forced herself to keep one eye open to watch as she started to cum. Her shot of cum caught Sam by surprise and hit the tip of her nose. Leaning forward, Sam stuck her tongue out in an "Ah" expression just as Alex's second shot came up and down smack onto Sam's tongue. Alex's third and fourth jets hit either side of Sam's face and dripped down across her cheeks, while her last few spurts splattered weakly across Sam's tits.

Sam sat up on her knees and smiled at Alex as she made a big show of closing her mouth and swallowing the dollop of cum that had landed on her tongue. When she opened her mouth again, the cum was gone, and she said "Damn Alex, you completely drenched me!" Sam started scraping her finger across her cheek and said softly "I love you for this Alex…really I do. But how did you come up with something like this to make me feel better?" before sticking out her tongue and wiping her cum stained index finger on it.

Alex lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, smiling as she said "Actually Clover came up with this plan."

Alex didn't see that Sam had frozen rock solid, her face and breasts still stained with cum, her finger frozen in mid-wipe against her tongue and her eyes wide and starring off into the distance.

Continuing blissfully, Alex said "I wouldn't have even known about the formula if Clover hadn't helped me with my sex fears a few weeks back. When she said that I was the perfect person to break you out of your funk, I knew that I-" Alex stopped when she suddenly felt a hot breath on her face and opened her eyes to a sight that would haunt her the rest of her days.

Sam was on top of Alex, breathing hard, her eyes wide and her face contorted with rage as she looked at her friend. While the fact that she was still covered in cum added a level of humor to the situation, Alex did NOT feel like laughing. In fact, she was fucking petrified.

Slowly, and deliberately, with ever syllable choked with rage, Sam said "Clover came up with this plan? Did Clover happen to say WHY I would need to be cheered up?"

Terrified, Alex squeaked out "b-because I thought th-that Rick had hurt you or something, b-but Clover said he must have cheated on you…"

Sam's face grew colder as Alex spoke, and when she had finished talking, Sam's face split into a false smile and she said very sweetly "And do you know how Clover knew that Rick had cheated on me?" Before Alex could utter a word, Sam gripped her shoulders and started shaking her as she screamed "BECAUSE SHE FUCKED HIM IN THE FUCKING BOYS LOCKERROOM AFTER GYM ON MONDAY!"

After a few more shakes, Sam let go of Alex and sat back on the bed, clenching and unclenching her hands as she muttered and swore under her breath. Alex sat up, visibly shaken and said "What!? What do you...how do you know that!?"

Sam looked at Alex and said slowly "I knew something was wrong when Rick hadn't called me at all since Monday, and wouldn't talk to me in school. When Mandy started calling Clover "Fingercuffs" I knew the Clover had gotten up to her Slut antics. But when I heard the rumors that Clover had been in a 5-way with half the football teams offensive line, THAT'S when I knew that Ricky must have taken the opportunity that BITCH gave him and a Bunch of his teammates"

Alex thought for a moment before looking at Sam and saying "…it makes sense Sam, but I don't think Clover meant to hurt you. She probably…didn't…" but Alex trailed off when Sam fixed her with a piercing glare as she finished Alex's thought "realize who's cock was sucking until afterwards? I don't doubt that, but it pisses me off even more!"

Sam's fury had abated somewhat and now she was in a calm state of merely angry as she continued "Clover's become such a freaking slut that she doesn't even care anymore about who or where or when someone is fucking her, just as long as she's having sex with someone whenever she wants it! Someone has to get her under control before she gets in Really Big Trouble!"

Looking downwards for a brief moment, thinking to herself, Sam raised her eyes to look at Alex very seriously and said "and I think we should be those someones!"


	4. With friends like this, who needs lovers

"It worked!"

Clover quickly jerked her cell phone away from her ear with a pained expression. she was in bed and almost asleep when her cellphone rang on it's charger next to her bed. Alex's had shouted with a joyful voice almost the instant that Clover sleepily said hello. Gingerly bringing the speaker back to her mouth, Clover said "That's great Alex! But could you not talk so loud"

Lowering her voice to a more normal volume, Alex said "Oh okay, But Clover it was just like you said! Sam was so sad but after I told her how much I cared about her and wanted to help her she felt a lot better. And we had SOOO much fun!"

Clover smirked at her friend's voice. She could almost hear the post-orgasmic glow over the phone. "I bet it was, considering it's been….about 5 hours since you called just before you got to Sam's place. Did she drain you dry or something? You must be worn out."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired, but Sam is completely exhausted! We did for a full hour and a half before the formula wore off. We talked a little bit but she fell asleep pretty quickly" Alex voice went quiet for a moment before she continued in a kindly voice "Did you know Sam's nose twitches sometimes when she sleeps, Clover?"

Clover eyes opened wider as she considered that statement, and sat up in her bed before saying "Alex! You're still over there?!"

"Of Course, Clover! I already called my mom and said I was giving Sam a surprise sleepover to make her feel better, so don't worry about that!"

Clover closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the heel of her left hand, exasperated. "I'm not worried about that, but can Sam hear you right now?"

"No, she's still sleeping. Why?"

Clover whispered carefully into the phone "Listen Alex, don't tell Sam about me helping cheer her up; It probably means a lot more to her thinking that you came up with this on your own anyway. So if she asks, tell her you got the formula yourself"

"Well….okay Clover, I guess you're right…"Alex said with uncertainty before Shouting "OH!" into the phone, making Clover jerk the phone away from her ear again "I Almost forgot! There is something you can do to help Sam too!"

Clover got an uncertain, nervous look on her face as she answered back "Yeah…what's that?"

"Well, Sam and I were talking for a bit before she fell asleep and you were right, Rick definitely cheated on Sam…" Clover gulped nervously "But Sam doesn't know who with!" Clover sighed with relief as Alex went on "Tomorrow, Sam wants you to come over to her house. We're gonna have a brainstorming session to try and figure out who Rick cheated on her with."

Clover nervously said "Tomorrow? I don't know…I might have a date-"

"Then Cancel it Clover! This is for Sam, and it would make her feel better knowing that you've got her back on this too! She's already hurt because you haven't talked to her at all this week! She thinks you've been avoiding her!"

Clover winced as she felt a pang of guilt before saying "….okay, I'll be there. What time?"

Alex smiled and said "3:00 o'clock okay? That'll give me and Sammy plenty of time to narrow down the list a little" before hanging up. Alex was sitting upright with her back against the headboard of the bed with Sam lying on her side next to her. Alex looked over at the curve of Sam's back and said "So everything's ready."

Sam rolled over onto her back and smiled at Alex wickedly "So I heard…she really believed that I haven't figured it out yet?" she said with a slightly incredulous smirk

Alex, concerned, looked at Sam and said "Sammy, remember that this is Clover we're talking about. She might have hurt you, but she's still your best friend remember?"

Sam frowned slightly before saying "I know that, but just the same, I'm REALLY gonna enjoy seeing Clover get hers tomorrow." Shaking her head slightly, Sam looked up at Alex and smiled softly before holding her arms open "Now come down here and get some sleep."

Smiling back, Alex laid down and snuggled into Sam's arms. The two girls lay side-by-side, chest to chest and smiled at each other. Alex and Sam kissed gently before closing their eyes and fading in pleasant, warm sleep.

3:12 pm

Clover gently opened the door to Sam's bedroom and looked around nervously. The lights were off and the Curtains were drawn, causing the room to be shrouded in shadows, despite it being the afternoon. Clover cautiously walked a few steps into the room and looked into the deeper shadows, calling "Alex? Sam? Where are you guys?"

Clover's nervousness was becoming more apparent as she looked left and right, unfortunately failing to look behind her as a shadow subtly moved behind the door she had just walked in. "I thought we were having a meeting….Guys?"

As fear does sometimes, whether rational or irrational, ones senses are heightened to catch the slightest sound, the dimmest flicker of movement. Clover's eyes barely made out that the small rectangle of light from the open door was getting narrower, and heard the soft whisper of the bottom of the door grazing along the carpet. She whirled around, tensed in a fighting pose, and then gawked as Sam finished shutting the door to her room. There was an audible *click* as Sam engaged the lock, and turned to face Clover.

Leaning her back against the door, Sam crossed her arms under her chest and said "Yeah…probably the most important meeting of your life."

Clover tensed and ready pose had devolved into one of gawking shock. It wasn't that Sam had sneaked up behind her and scared the crap out of her, it wasn't that Sam was completely nude and had fixed Clover with an eat-shit-and-die glare; Clover's shock was largely caused by the sizable cock that was dangling between Sam's legs. Clover was so entranced by Sam's prick that she only dimly heard the *snap* of a light switch behind her.

Clover turned around again as the bedroom was flooded with light, and saw Alex standing next to Sam's bed, her hand still on the light switch on the wall. Like Sam, Alex was naked and had a cock, but Alex was looking at Clover with a serious and saddened expression.

As Alex lowered her hand from the switch, she said "Clover…this is your intervention."

Clover held her hands out, palms up and laughed nervously at Alex "An intervention? Alex, honey; I'm not addicted to anything!"

Clover's attention on Alex proved to be her undoing as Sam crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around Clover's waist, pinning her arms at her sides. Clover's cry of "Sam! What are you Doing?!" was cut-off as Alex quickly marched forward and laid the palms of her hands against Clover's cheeks, tilting Clover's face towards her. Clover only had a second to register what was happening before Alex had pressed her lips against Clovers and Clover felt Alex's tongue brush against her teeth.

Clover struggled briefly as Alex wrapped her arms around Clover's head and neck, deepening the kiss. Clover's mistake of voicing her muffled protests only succeeding in giving Alex's searching tongue deeper access into her mouth. Clover couldn't stop herself from moaning slightly as she and Alex tongue wrestled.

Sam watched both girls closely as she continued to hold Clover, even though the blonde girl's protests and squirming had slowed considerably. When Clover stopped trying to wiggle free and had begun moaning into Alex's mouth, Sam looked down and saw that Clover's hands were reaching towards Alex, as opposed to being balled into fists from when they started. Sam let go of Clover and smiled evilly as Clover reached forward to draw Alex into a closer embrace.

Alex and Clover made out for a few moments more before parting for air. Flushed and panting for breath, Alex looked deep into Clover dazed eyes with a serious expression as Sam, unnoticed by Clover, kneeled down behind her. "but you do have an addiction Clover…"

"You have a sex addiction."

Clover's already lust-dazed mind was officially blown by this statement and she let out a startled "Huh?" as Alex continued "You give blowjobs in the boys locker-room, you have quickies in the equipment shed during gym; and your nickname around campus is 'Fingercuffs'!"

While Alex talked, Sam reached up underneath Clovers dress and pulled down her panties down to her ankles. Unconsciously, Clover lifted one foot and then the other, allowing Sam to slip her polka-dot bikini panties completely off. As Sam stood back up, she grabbed the edge of Clover dress and slowly pulled upwards, gradually exposing Clover's naked waist as the dress rose higher.

Clover's eyes were still fixated on Alex's face as she lifted her arms so Sam could pull the dress off over Clover head. Alex was still talking and looked into Clover's eyes with a very serious, concerned expression. "You can't have the 'school slut' reputation follow you for the rest of your life, so me and Sam are going to help you now."

Alex closed in for another kiss with Clover, and put her hands on Clover's shapely ass, pulling her hips forward so Clover's shaved pussy was pressed against Alex's erection. Clover moaned into Alex's mouth when she felt Alex's rigid warmth pressed up against her mons. When Sam's breasts pressed against Clovers back, and her skilled fingers began lightly tweaking and teasing Clover's erect nipples, the thought "I'm in heaven…" briefly flashed across Clovers mind until Sam whispered in her ear.

"besides that Clover…" Sam said with a sotto, happy tone "if you keep going around screwing every guy who crosses your path…"

Instinct jumped up and smacked Clover in the face at this point, and she looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Sam's face in a smiling grimace, barely masking the anger that clearly shown in her eyes. Clover felt a brief twinge of fear before Sam finished in a quiet, angry tone "…you could get in Trouble!" before pressing her own cock tight into the crack of Clover's ass, and roughly palming/mauling Clover's breasts.

Clover let out a soft "Ah!" at the rough treatment her breasts were receiving as Sam quickly thrust her cock up and down against Clover's ass. Alex, meanwhile, had taken to sucking/licking on Clover's neck to distract her from the fact that Alex was bending her knees slightly, and had taken her right hand off of Clover's left butt-cheek and was slowly caressing the inside of Clover's thigh, moving steadily closer to Clover's knee…

A sufficiently distracted Clover was holding onto Alex as Sam punctuated her manhandling of Clover with another verbal assault "So now, me and Alex are going to take the same stance as my mom did when she caught me smoking and made me go through a whole carton in an hour…"

Clover barely had time to think "oh shit" when Sam leaned backwards sharply, jerking Clover off balance so that she was leaning/laying against Sam's chest. At the same time as Sam, Alex gripped the underside of Clover's knee and pulled upwards so that Clover was balanced on one leg. Clover looked down in shocked realization as she saw Alex positioning her cock to point at the entrance to Clover's pussy. Clover watched in a kind of fascination as Alex started straightening up, and her cock moved closer and closer to it's prize. When Clover saw/felt Alex's head press against her nether lips, she dimly heard Sam whisper into her ear "…by giving you more sex then you can possibly handle!" just before Alex locked her knees and Clover felt Alex cock shoot up inside her like a rocket.

Clover's initial cry of pleasure drew itself out with intermitten "Ahs!" as Alex leveraged her cock in and out of Clover's pussy at a rapid pace, with Alex grunting almost rhythmically with Clover moans. Sam straightened back up, which pushed Clover forward. As Clover Wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and muffled both their cries by sticking her tongue down Alex's throat, Sam smiled and reached down to where Alex was still holding underneath Clover's knee. Sam slightly adjusted Clover's knee, pushing it until Clover and Alex both unconsciously had the same idea, and Clover wrapped her leg around Alex's waist as Alex gripped Clovers ass again.

Sam smiled at Alex and Clover's coupling, and turned around to walk towards one of her dressers against the wall. Pulling open the top drawer, Sam reached deep under a pile of socks and pulled out a tiny bottle. Unscrewing the cap on the bottle, Sam tipped a small amount of a glistening liquid into the palm of her hand before setting the open bottle on top of the dresser. As Sam rubbed her hands together, spreading the substance across her hands, she noted that the tempo of Alex and Clover's moaning had sped up. Sam looked at her friends and smiled knowingly as she saw Clover standing on her tiptoes, trying to give herself more leverage on Alex's thrusting dick. Sam bit her lip and let out a small moan as she started rubbing her cock, coating it with the same glisten as her hands as she watched Alex's cock sink deep into Clover dripping pussy. When her cock was shining, Sam walked back towards Alex and Clover while softly stroking herself.

Alex and Clover were almost in full gallop when Sam lightly laid her hands on Clover's shoulders and gave her a hard push. Caught off balance, Alex and Clover staggered backwards until Alex's knees banged against the edge of Sam's bed. Alex and Clover's fall caused Alex's cock to pop out of Clover, who let out a disappointed whine before quickly straddling Alex's waist and lining up to sink back onto Alex's cock. Before Clover could straighten up and start riding however, she was pushed roughly back down until she and Alex were mouth to mouth and tit to tit.

Sam had clambered up behind Clover and was squatting down over Clover's ass, pressing her hands against Clover's back to keep the blond girl from rising back up. Alex wrapped her arms around Clover's neck and shoulders before mashing her lips against Clover's again. Sam watched as Alex had effectively pinned Clover against her again, and smiled as she looked down to where her lubricated cock was leaving wet streaks wherever it touched Clover's ass. Not letting things stand on ceremony anymore, Sam reached down and spread Clover's ass cheeks wide and pressed the head of her cock against her friend's rosebud. Sure of the angle, and hearing the Clover's muffled cry of shock, Sam shouted in triumph as she slammed her cock deep into Clover's ass until her balls were pressed against Clover's cheeks.

Clover's head snapped up and she let out a wide-eyed scream at the sudden intrusion. Her eyes watered with the pained "stretched" feeling, but she couldn't stop herself from screaming "Oh God! Yes! Fuck Me!" as the filling sensations sent waves of heat coursing through her body.

Alex briefly considered stopping Sam from violating Clover's bum until she heard Clover's cry and felt Clover's pussy tighten and pulse around her cock as Sam started thrusting. Alex just let out a groan and tried to focus on her math homework as she continued to slide her cock in and out of Clover's dripping pussy.

Sam was glad she kept that bottle of lube around because she didn't think she would have even gotten inside Clover, let alone that fast without it. Clover's ass was tight and once Sam was inside, it had gripped her even tighter and she had almost blown her load. After pausing for a few moments to restrain herself, Sam started thrusting in and out of Clover's tight channel.

Clover had the bed sheets in a death grip as her two best friends fucked her. A constant stream of profanity flowed out of her mouth, broken only by sparing gasps and moans as Sam and Alex pounded the sandwiched Clover as fast as they could. Muscles tensing, Clover let out a few shuddering gasps before stuttering out "Cu-cu-Cummminnggg!" and letting out a scream loud enough to wake the dead. Sam and Alex were both barely holding back their own releases, but with Clover's orgasm causing her ass and pussy to clench up, Alex let out a high-pitched whine through clenched teeth as she started to spurt, and Sam let out an "Oh Shit!" as she fired her jizz deep into Clover's bowels.

All 3 girls collapsed, panting for breath as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Finally, Clover said "wow guys…that was…a great intervention" with a tired grin.

Alex gently cupped Clover's cheeks before gently turning Clover's face towards hers. Placing a gentle kiss on Clover's lips, Alex said "mmm, Clover…" before pulling her face away "Your intervention isn't over yet."

Clover looked at Alex's face with widening eyes when she felt Sam's hands on her shoulders, and felt, rather than saw Sam's face just a few inches from the back of her head as she said "Me and Alex found the Maximum strength version of the formula, so we've got aaalllll Afternoon…." With wicked glee in her voice.

Clover's mind took a few seconds to process this new information before saying "Oh, Fuck…" in a small voice.

Alex and Sam Chimed in "Exactly!" with big smiles.

Hours later…

The barest lip of the sun has not quite sunk into the horizon, casting a dull orange light over everything it touched. Filtering through a set of closed window blinds, the light settled on something that could be called a bed, only because that's what you would've called it earlier. The sheets were pulled off and crumpled up on either side, the fitted sheet was doggedly clinging to one corner of the mattress, refusing to expose that one area. One pillow was stuffed/jammed into the gap underneath the head board, with the other pillow nowhere in sight.

All in all, this bed had seen better days, and if the disorganized state of the sheets wasn't an indication that a load of laundry was going to be done, then the various stains and streaks of various fluids was the Downy (nail) in the Spin Cycle (coffin).

But enough about the bed! The bed is not interesting anymore, Moving on! The detectives in the room would be able to see (or definitely smell) a trail leading a little ways from the bed to a crumpled form on the carpet a few feet away. A pretty blonde girl lay on her back, knees bent slightly, with her arms completely limp at her sides. Her eyes are glazed over and pointed towards the ceiling, unseeing with a open-mouthed grin on her face and only the occasional twitch/spasm running through her body and breathless half-giggle belying her barely conscious state.

Clover, of course, looks like she was on the receiving end of a full-body Bukkake. The question is not of where she has cum on her body, but rather where she does not have cum on her body. Face, breasts, stomach, groin, and thin rivulets running down the inside of her thighs into the carpet draw the eye to the most heavily concentrated areas of post-coital evidence.

Leading away from her, two thin drip-trails of fluid flow along the carpet to between 2 pairs of legs and 2 flaccid cocks.

Alex and Sam are sitting against the wall, with Alex's legs splayed out and her head back looking at the ceiling. Sam has her knees raised, with her head resting on her arms. Both girls are panting like marathon runners that have just gotten past the "gasping for air" phase and are now firmly in the "Deep heaving breaths" phase. A few moments pass, with another soft "heh…" from Clover as her 2 friends catching their breath. Finally Alex asked "how many…was that?"

"I don't know" said Sam without raising her head "I lost count before we 69'ed…" After another moment "…why?"

"Oh I don't know, I thought maybe we could put a call into the Guinness book of World Records" Said Alex with a soft chuckle.

Sam laughed a little louder then Alex, and raised her head from her arms to look towards their friend. The laughter quickly died in Sam's throat as her eyes widened. Her face twisting into an expression of utmost horror, Sam whispered "Alex..!" without moving her eyes.

Alex, hearing the fear in her friends voice, looked down at her friends face. Following her horrified gaze, Alex own eyes locked and stared. With small tears starting to run down her face, Alex moaned a soft "please…nnnooooo…" as her mouth twisted into a pained grimace.

Following the line of site for the 2 girls, one can see Clover. No longer laying flat on the floor, Clover has sat up, facing away from Sam and Alex which shows another set of cum-streaks up Clovers back. A few heartbeats. No movement. Then, Clover raises her right hand to her face, causing Alex and Sam to shiver with fear. Suddenly, Clover spins around, and her face shows the true depths of insanity that is only heightened by her extended pinky finger pointed towards her mouth as she says joyfully "Who's Up For Round 2!?"

It takes years of professional singing to develop vocal chords capable of shattering glass. But the minute cracks in Sam's bedroom window could testify to how sheer terror in stereo can come work in a pinch.

The End?


End file.
